The power of Shadows
by Relix Nova
Summary: ESPer Ryan Draco suddenly finds himself in Academy City. And finds himself in the middle of a plot to revive a dead demon. First chapter has been fixed
1. Shadow of Doubt

**OoC: Fixed version of the quick chapter I wrote a few nights ago. and Blue what about my character and a harry potter land? I like using OC's I don't care if there not popular. Anyway I'm not mad about any of the reviews I've gotton it's helping me become a beter writer**

**Late night: Mid street**

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE" A 12 to 13 year old girl in a school uniform yelled at a boy on the other side of the street. She had brown flowing hair that was tied into two pigtails and held by two red ribbons. She had a green armband pined on to her shoulder. On the band was a symbol.

"..." The boy appearing to be 15 years old said nothing as he continued to stand there. "Judgement..." The boy said turning around. . He had yellow spiky hair and yellow eyes to match. A pair of headphones covered his ears. He wore a yellow and white vest over his yellow and black shirt.

A red scarf covered his nose and the lower part of his face. He had green and black shorts that reached down way past his knees. On his right arm he wore a black watch. His yellow shoes were covered in scratches from running.

"There's no where to run!" The girl yelled. The boys eyes flashed with a black light. A spike formed where the girl was standing. The girl disapeared and reapeared in front of the spike.

"So thats how it's going to be..." The girl said reaching under her skirt and pulling out several needles.

As she threw them they disapeared. They reapeared a few inches from the boys face.

A Whispy shadow quickly shot up and knocked the needles out of the air.

"Oh no you don't!" The girl yelled throwing more needles.

The whispy shadow surounded the boys hand and hardened to form a doubled edged blade. He charged toward the girl.

_That boy is me. Ryan Draco. It started off as a normal day or at least I think it did. It's hard to remember anything from before I entered Academy City. My first day in Academy City and this happens. Perhaps I should start from the beging._

**Flashback: Tram leading into Academy City**

"Attention passengers we will be ariving at Academy City in 5 minutes" The intercom said. Ryan sat there staring out the window. He saw his own reflection his cold lifeless eyes staring back at him.

"Excuse me sir" A person said. Ryan turned and faced the man.

"..." Ryan said nothing. "Are you okay?" The man said. Ryan nodded his head.

"Thats good" The man said. "So why are you going to Academy City?" The man asked.

"..." Ryan said nothing staring at the man with his lifeless eyes.

"Not much of a talker are you" The man said.

"Get away from him!" A man said to the man.

"Oh sorry dude is this kid your son?" The man asked.

"No, but it's my reponsiblity to see he gets in the city safely" The man said. He wore a black trench coat and matching black shoes.

"Go..." Ryan said quietly.

"Hmm oh right" The man said leaving.

"You got to be more careful than that Ryan" The black Trench coat man said.

"Syndrom..." Ryan said looking at the man.

"Man they roughed you up good" Syndrom said "Just what happened out there".

"I... can't remember..." Ryan said turning his head back toward the window.

"Well don't worry about it kid, if it was important then you would have remembered" Syndrom said.

"..." Ryan stared quietly out the window.

"So do you remember anything?" Syndrom said.

"...Only what you told me..." Ryan said.

"Right..." Syndrom said.

"Well I guess thats why your here, Academy City is the most advanced City in the world, I'm sure they'll find a cure for your amnesia" Syndrom said.

"Yeah..." Ryan said.

"Here" Syndrom said pulling out a black book.

Ryan turned and stared at Syndrom with a confused look.

"I was told to give this to you, it's full of information on ESPer's abilities" Syndrom said.

Ryan took the book and started fliping through the pages

"..I don't see it..." Ryan said.

"Huh?" Syndrom said.

"...Shadow Manipulation, where is it..." Ryan said.

"Oh. That ability is rare" Syndrom said "Your lucky kid, if it wasn't for that ability of yours you'd probally be dead".

"Right..." Ryan said.

*DING* "Attention passengers we have arived at Academy City" The intercom said.

"Alright, Well let's get going" Syndrom said getting up.

Ryan fallowed Syndrom off the train. "It's just a few blocks from here" Syndrom said.

"...The dormitory..." Ryan said.

"Thats right, you're going to be a student at Nagatenjōki Academy" Syndrom said. "..." Ryan said nothing as he fallowed Syndrom.

"Just do as your told and don't get into trouble" Syndrom said.

Ryan stared at various people as they walked by.

"Well we're here" Syndrom said as he stoped in front of the dormitory. "This is where we part ways, later kid" Syndrom said walking away.

Ryan walked into the dormitory.

"Oh hello" A lady sitting behid a desk said.

Ryan said nothing.

"Oh... are you okay?" The lady asked.

"...Yes" Ryan replied.

"Thats good, and you are?" The lady asked.

"...Ryan Draco..." Ryan said.

"Draco huh" The lady said as she typed on a computer. "Oh yes your right here, here's your room key" The lady said putting a key on the tabel.

"Your room is on the second floor, farest room down the hallway" The lady said. "..."

Ryan took the key and walked down the hallway.

Once he was on the second floor he started looking for his room.

"EEK!" A girl yelled as she was chased by three cleaning robots.

"..." Ryan blinked a few times.

The girl wore a white robe and she looked kinda like a nun. her robe was held to gether by several safety pins.

"...Strange..." Ryan said as he continued to walk toward his room. he opened the door.

It wasn't much. a two room appartment like room with a TV, a microwave, and a old couch. He walked over to the next room and saw a bed.

"..." Ryan said nothing as he threw his backpack onto the bed.

Ryan sighed sitting next to his back pack. Suddenly his lifeless eyes became dark.

When they lightened up he looked around the room curiously. "How'd I get here?" Ryan asked.

"It's weird, I feel like I've been dreaming" Ryan said holding his head. Ryan looked at the uniform in his back pack.

"I guess that means I'm here" Ryan said "Academy City". Ryan got up. "Well I'm not going to waste the whole day here" Ryan said walking out of his room making sure to take the key with him.

**Downtown**

Ryan saw various people. (I didn't expect there'd be so many people) Ryan thought.

"So enjoying yourself kid?" Syndrom said.

"Huh?" Ryan said turning toward Syndrom.

"Who are you?" Ryan said.

"What your awake?" Syndrom said surprised.

"What do you mean?" Ryan said.

"Dam" Syndrom said "I was hoping I could trick you longer...".

"Wait... You!" Ryan yelled angerly.

"Finally remember kid" Syndrom said.

"Syndrom Match, the person responisible for this" Ryan said forming a blade of darkness on his right hand.

"Heh, I was hoping I would have more time, but I guess I was wrong" Syndrom said "Later kid" Syndrom said.

"Stop!" Ryan yelled throwing a darkness blast at Syndrom. As it got closer to him it disapeared.

"You got to remember kid, this town has rules of it's own, you can't be throwing your Ability around like that" Syndrom said as he walked into a alley.

"Wait!" Ryan said running after him.

Ryan didn't see anything in the alley It was like Syndrom disapeared. "Dammit" Ryan said "I was so close..." Ryan walked out of the Alley. "He can't have gone far" Ryan said running down the street.

**Several hours later: Dusk**

Ryan stoped running. His shoes were scuffed up from running. he was breathing heavily.

"How can he just disapear" Ryan said looking around. The sun went down.

"Well done kid" Syndrom said standing on top of a building.

"Grrr" Ryan growled.

"I thought you would have gave up by now" Syndrom said.

"Shudup!" Ryan yelled forming a blade.

"You just don't learn do you" Syndrom said. Syndrom jumped off the building as he approached the ground he slew down and landed.

"Tired yourself out eh?" Syndrom said.

"Ghh" Ryan said relizing he barely had enough energy to form the blade. Ryan charged toward Syndrom. He slashed Syndrom. The blade phased through Syndrom and left a deep scar in the bulding behind him. (What!) Ryan thought as he lashed out at Syndrom again

"C'mon did you actually think i'd be stupid enough to let you hit me" Syndrom said jumping into the air.

"VORPAL BLADE" Ryan yelled. His blade had a faint dark haze around it. As he slashed it it send a wave of dark energy at Syndrom. Sydrom relfected the energy attack and sent it into the street bleow. It left a huge hole where it hit.

Syndrom laughed. "With weak attacks like that it's no wonder how I destroyed you" Syndrom said. "'later kid, FYI Judgement is on there way" Syndrom disapeared.

"What?" Ryan said (I have to get out of here! There's no way they would think that I didn't do this!) Ryan thought panicking on the inside

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE"

**End of Flashback**

One of the Needles struck Ryan's shoulder. A pain shot through his body. He continued his charge and try to sliced the girl. She disapeared. (Why am I fighting? I know I caused this damage, but I'm making a big show of it...) Ryan thought.

The girl reapeared behind Ryan And Kicked him in the back.

He flew forward and hit the ground. He got up. A dark haze surounded his body. Three small blades stuck out of each of his hands forming a claw. he riped out the needle in his shoulder. The wound fixed it self with shadows.

"What idiot gos around destorying the city anyway" The girl said to Ryan obviously angry.

"What kind of girl gos around throwing needles at people" Ryan asked Angerly.

The girl threw more needles at Ryan. Ryan knocked them out of the air with his claws. Ryan ran forward with intense speed. The distants between him and the girl quickly closed. He slamed the back of his claw into the girls stomach. The girl fell to the ground clutching her stomach.

Ryan used the girl's shadow to tie her up. The shadows covered her eyes.

The girl strugled against the Shadows. "Who are you?" Ryan asked. "..." The girl said nothing. The shadows started to squeze around her body. "WHO ARE YOU?" Ryan asked again.

"ghh..." The girl said.

"Well it doesn't matter, Here's what I want you to do" Ryan said "Forget what happened here tonight, all of it" Ryan said.

The girl just sat there. "Do you understand!" Ryan said. The girl nodded a bit. "Fine" Ryan said starting to walk away. "And don't worry about the shadows, they'll disapeare when I'm gone" Ryan said walking away

The shadow disapeared and the girl got up. She looked around for any sign of the boy. (Who was that?) The girl thought to herself.

**Ryan's room**

Ryan floped down onto his bed. (So much for staying out of trouble... but what is Syndrom doing here?) Ryan thought (And that girl... I hope she's okay...) (First day and I'm probally already a wanted criminal)

(That girls ability... Teleport? Didn't I see something like that in a book?" Ryan said suddenly his backpack fell to the ground. "Oh really" Ryan said frustrated. He started picking up the contents of the backpack. "Huh?" Ryan said as he spyed a black book.

"_It's a book about ESPer's ablities_" A voice said in his head. Ryan picked up the book and opened it. "Teleport, Blah blah blah, can't use it if the user can't focus." Ryan said reading off the page. "Well it's been a long day" Ryan said putting the book back in his backpack.

Ryan climbed under the covers and went to sleep.

**OoC: Some bonus content for making a poor chapter**

**Underground lab**

**Syndrom walked in the mechanical door closed behind him. "Welcome back" A blue short haired girl said. She had deep violet eyes that were slightly covered by her bangs. She wore a short blue skirt and a yellow sweatshirt.**

**"Sheva" Syndrom said. "I want you and Chrono to keep an eye on him"**

**"Me and Chrono?" Sheva asked. "Why it's not like he will attack back, that power you used on him should keep him in a trance for a few more days" Sheva walked over and sat on a machine**

**"Go get Chrono"Syndrom comanded.**

**"Alright fine" Sheva said annoyed as she got up and walked into the dark hallway. She walked into a dimly lite room.**

**"Chrono time to get up" Sheva said waving her hand over a glass of water next to Chrono's bed. The water floated out of the glass forming a tall tower of water. The water leaned over and smacked Chrono's face.**

**"AH!" Chrono screamed as she got up. She rubed the side of her face.**

**"C'mon we have orders" Sheva said looking at the small girl. Chrono appeared to be about 6 to 7 years old and wore a black dress that reached a little over her knees. She wore black leggins under the dress. Her eyes were a blood red color. Her black hair stretched down her back and a little over her eyes**

**"That hurt Sayoko" Chrono said.**

**"Oh c'mon a little tap like that couldn't have hurt,c'mon Iris I know your more mature than that" Sheva said.**

**"What does Syndrom want?" Chrono asked.**

**"He wants us to watch over Kuro" Sheva said walking out of Chrono's room. Chrono fallowed Sheva walking a bit behind Sheva.**

**"... Hey Chrono" Sheva said.**

**"What?" Chrono asked.**

**"We might have to fight him" Sheva said "I don't know if I can fight Kuroneko"**

**"Kuro was always stronger than us" Chrono said**

**"I wasn't talking about his strenght" Sheva said as she walked into the main labratory.**

**Sheva and Chrono walked over to the door. "I know how you feel" Chrono said "Kuro was a good friend..."**

**"Yeah was..." Sheva said as she opened the door and walked past it. Chrono quickly fallowed her.**

**OoC: Again sorry for the poor chapter and hope this makes up for it**


	2. Chapter 2

OoC: First chapter is always the hardest. Second one usually gos beter

**Nagatenjōki Academy Gymnasium (Mid day)**

Ryan sat in the aduience next to a bunch of other Freshmen or Newcomers as the Principle welcomed everybody with a simple yet polite speach about how the school was founded and how this was just a steping stone to the rest of their lives and stuff like that.

Truth be told Ryan wasn't really paying attention. His mind was too focused on the fight last night.

(I hope she's okay) Ryan thought (I mean I didn't hurt her... much but why can't I get her out of my head!)

(More importantly why can't I remember a thing from before I came to this city. All I know is impulse reactions and Syndrom)

(After school I have to find that girl and appologize...)

Suddenly the students around Ryan started to clap loudly breaking him away from his thoughts. He started claping noticing the Principle was done talking.

"Your room assigments are on the wall, and report to your homeroom in 15 minutes" The principle said as he walked off the stage.

Ryan looked around he couldn't find a girl that resembled the girl he fought last night.

"Getting a good look around eh?" A tall male kid with Spiky black hair said. He wore a Academy uniform and had a pair of black glasses over his eyes.

"What?" Ryan said.

"The girls, I mean just look at them they just keep getting beter looking don't they" The boy said.

"uh sure I guess" Ryan said scrachting the back of his head.

"The names Neji, I'm sort of a player" The boy known as Neji said

"I'm Ryan" Ryan said.

"So whats your Ability?" Neji asked.

"Uh... why don't you tell me yours first" Ryan said.

"Hmm don't need to be sensitive, these ESP abilities help define who we are, kinda like a second personality" Neji said.

"Are you advoiding my question?" Ryan asked.

"Whoa dude, don't go accusing anything" Neji said "Fine Fine I have the ability to control the Land around me"

"Huh?" Ryan said confused.

"Like say there's a dead flower" Neji said "With my power I can bring it back to life"

"Whoa!" Ryan said surprised.

"There are some down sides tho, like it won't work on humans or other living animals, plus it kinda drains my energy" Neji explained. "Now back to the original question..." Neji said

"huh? Oh! right" Ryan said "My ability is Shadow Manipulation"

"A Shadow Weilder huh" Neji said "Well maybe I'll see you around" Neji said fallowing some girls who just walked by.

(Strange guy) Ryan thought when Neji was out of sight.

When the mob near the class assigments were sliming down Ryan walked up and looked for his homeroom.

"Room 201" Ryan said. "Ryan Draco" Ryan looked down the list a little bit. "Neji Sakuraba" Ryan said (Wait Neji is in my class) Ryan thought (Well at least I'll know someone) Ryan thought.

Ryan walked into the hallway. He pulled out a map he got at the entrence of the school and looked for Room 201.

"Hey dude!" Neji said as he ran up to Ryan. "I forgot to tell you we're in the same class"

"Already figured that out Neji" Ryan said.

"Well c'mon the girls are waiting" Neji said.

(Is that all he thinks about?) Ryan thought.

Neji and Ryan walked over to their room.

A girl with violet eyes and short blue hair fallowed them. She wore a yellow sweatshirt over her Academy uniform and held a map in her hand.

"psst Hey dude" Neji whispered to Ryan

"What?" Ryan whispered back.

"Don't look now but theres a girl fallowing us" Neji whispered.

Ryan started to turn his head. "No!" Neji harshly whispered "It may just be coincidence" Ryan stoped and faced his head forward.

"But you didn't look how did you know she was..." Ryan whispered "I can sence Vibrations in the ground" Neji said cutting him off.

"Well c'mon our 15 minutes are almost up" Neji said walking into room 201.

Ryan stoped for a bit. The girl walked past Ryan and headed into room 201. Ryan felt a chill run down his spine.

(Whoa! That was weird) Ryan thought as he walked into room 201

**Nagatenjōki Academy Room 201**

"Hey dude! Over here!" Neji said waving Ryan over.

"What?" Ryan said.

"C'mon dude I saved you a seat" Neji said.

"Thanks" Ryan said as he sat down.

The girl walked over and sat in the seat behind Ryan.

"Hey dude" Neji whispered. "I think that girl has a thing for you"

"really?" Ryan said.

"Yeah or she has a thing for me" Neji said grining.

(In your dreams) Ryan thought.

"Good morning class" A 25 year old female teacher said standing in front of the class. "I am Mrs. Tao" The teacher said. She had brown hair that flowed beond her neck, she wore a pair of glasses in front of her blue eyes.

"Now let's see here" Mrs. Tao said picking up a sheet of paper. She started calling off names. "Neji Sakuraba"

"Yo" Neji said

"Ryan Draco"

"Here" Ryan said

"Sayoko Mizuho"

"Here..." The girl behind Ryan said quietly

Ryan turned around. He saw Sayoko staring right at him. Her Icy cold gaze seemed to drill it's way into his skull.

(Whats...Whats up with her?) Ryan thought.

"Hey dude" Neji said taping Ryan on the shoulder. "What time do we get out of here?"

"huh? Oh sometime around noon" Ryan said turning toward Neji.

"First day is always the easiest" Neji said.

"Now don't forget to bring your material tomorrow. And I hope you all have a great year" Mrs. Tao said.

Students started to leave the room. "Hey dude, we have the rest of the day, why don't we do something fun?" Neji said to Ryan.

"uh.. sure" Ryan said .

"Awesome just let me go home and get something else to ware, I don't like to wear a uniform all day" Neji said. "Meet me in the underground shoping district in 30 minutes"

"Alright.." Ryan said walking out of the room.

Neji's cell phone rang. "This is Neji" Neji said as he answered the phone

**Ryan's room 10 minutes latter**

Ryan was wearing what he wore yesterday. (Why does it seem I'm forgetting something?" Ryan wondered. As he thought harder images of the fight last night poped into his head.

"Oh! Right, that girl"

Suddenly there was knock on his door.

"Hello?" Ryan said.

"Ryan it's Neji theres been a change in plans" Neji said. Ryan opened the door

"What?" Ryan said.

"Relax it's just some work related stuff" Neji said.

"Just what is your work?" Ryan asked. "It doesn't matter!" Neji said cutting him off.

"Huh?" Ryan said

"Look it's nothing, I'll see you tomorrow" Neji said as he left.

(Strange kid...) Ryan thought. (Well now what?... I could find that girl... but she's still probally pissed)

(Ah Screw it, I'm finding her) Ryan thought leaving his room.

**Downtown District**

**2 hours later**

(Agh!) Ryan thought. He had been searching for hours with no sign of that girl. (What made me think I could find one person out of the hundreds that live in this city!) Ryan thought feeling stupid for even going out to look for the girl.

(Why is it that I can't seem to do anything right!) Ryan pulled at his hair in frustration. His headphone started emiting a low static like sound. (Grrrr! Whats with that sound!) Ryan thought the noise really eritated him for some reason.

"Onee-sama!" A girl yelled out.

Ryan turned toward the sound of the girl. He watched as the same brown haired girl from last night jumped onto the back of a short brown hair girl. Ryan noticed they were wearing the same uniform.

"KUROKO!" The girl yelled. Sparks flew from the girls body as she shocked the girl on her back. The sound emiting from Ryan's headphones got louder and higher pitched.

"GAH!" Ryan yelled throwing his headphones off his head.

The girl with the pigtails fell and collapsed on the Sidewalk, Black smoke came off from her body.

The short haired girl left Ryan could see the look of anger on her face. (Whew, I thought my ears were going to fall off) Ryan thought picking up his headphones.

"Hey are you okay?" Ryan said rushing over to the girl.

The girl looked up at Ryan. She wore a disqusted face as she looked up at Ryan. She moved her hand over the needles. They disapeared as her hand moved over them.

Suddenly Ryan's arm was pined to the wall of the building by his sleeve. "Are you stupid?" The girl asked. "Why would you try to find the person you attacked last night?"

"I..I was... you see... uh..." Ryan said he was at a lost for words. (Smooth dumbass!) Ryan thought mentally slaping himself.

The girl looked at Ryan with her arms crossed as if she was looking for a answer. "Well..." The girl said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

The girl's eyes widden. Ryan relized she was looking at something behind him. He turned as far as he could to try to see what she was looking at. He saw Syndrom looking at him. "Hey! Stop right there!" The girl yelled as she ran toward Syndrom.

Syndrom ran down the sidewalk and headed into a contruction zone. "Hey! You forgot about me!" Ryan yelled. The girl kept running after Syndrom.

OoC: Finished. it only took about 4 hours


End file.
